custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Viatra (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Vaitra was the Toa of Water for the Toa Karhi. History Viatra was created thousands of years ago by the Great Beings. After the creation of the Great Spirit, she remained inside the robot as the planet Bara Magna was destroyed by using too much of the planet's energy. She originally resided in Metru Nui along with the rest of the Matoran population, which was overseen by Makuta. However, at an uncertain time, she migrated to Cartrax, an island in the Southern Matoran Universe, with about 100 other Matoran to create a new city. However, she eventually came under the eye of Makuta Tagah, who assigned her a task to retrieve a mysterious orb. Out of the clutches of a great rahi, she got the orb back to Tagah in one piece and was deamed worthy of his service. Viatra was one of the few selected Matoran by Tagah to become Toa, and was given powers in order to be personal agents for the battle-hardened Makuta. She gained her powers from Gitu, who had sought to become a Turaga. BIONICLE: Insurgence After the Great Cataclysm, Viatra and Collerak, her teammate, were assigned to travel to the island of Xia to find a Matoran called Fa. She came across a Dark Hunter named Carika, whom she managed to outwit. However, the Dark Hunter nearly blasted her to pieces until Collerak stepped up. She and Collerak eventually came across Makuta Furtaan, who managed to defeat them in order to get his hands on Fa. Later on, Furtaan ended up tying her and Collerak up on the summit of The Mountain in Xia, leaving them to die up there. Collerak and her managed to escape, and made it down the rest of the summit with the help of the remaining Toa Karhi, who had come to rescue them. Abilities and Traits Viatra is very pessimistic for a Toa of Water, not enjoying gross climates, bad situations, nor finding pleasure in many of the battles she faces. What she lacks in enthusiasm she makes up for in her combative prowess and her ability to keep the team of Toa united. She works well with others and is willing to compromise and overlook her fears. Viatra, like other Toa of Water, can hold her breathe longer and can swim better. This attibute helps her explore under water better than the other Toa. She also bears a Kanohi Huna, which allows her to become completely invisible for a limited amount of time, despite casting a shadow. As such, she uses her mask powers for stealth. Along with a small trident used for melee, Viatra bears a Staff of Waterbearing, which she uses to channel her water abilities whenever it's at hand, and can use it to blast her enemies. She also can manipulate water, using it against her enemies as a way to drown them or splash them against hard surfaces. She can also cause tidal waves and, with the help of a Toa of Air, can cause a storm. Stats Maximum is 15. Apperances *''BIONICLE: Insurgence'' Trivia *Viatra had gone through many redesigns over the ages, until eventually BIONICLEToa settled on her having a Kanohi Huna, considering how the current incarnation of the Toa Karhi aren't sole protectors of an island. Instead, she serves more as an international warrior. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water